Christiana
by SpiritoftheWhiteRose
Summary: Rai's cousin comes from England and ends up going with the group to get Wu. Later she invites them to a ball. But what happens when a certian evil being kidnapps her? ChasexOC Patheic summary, I know. REVIEW! Douse out the flames. Rating for safety. :F
1. Christiana

Christiana

The sun rose from behind the mountains and came to greet the only Xiaolin warrior that would actually be awake at sunrise. Omi walked through the halls and went out to the grounds to begin training. Half an hour later Kimiko and Clay came out and each greeted one another in their own ways.

"It is now well past dawn and Raimundo has yet to join us."

"Chill Omi. He's probably still asleep with his little teddy bear." Kimiko put an extra emphasis on the last part with a pout when Rai ran up to the group.

"Hey, I heard that!"

Kimiko just stuck her tongue out and laughed.

"Anyway," Rai started, still annoyed, "I got an e-mail from my cousin in England. She said she would love to come visit us and see what I've been up to. Trust me; you guys are really going to like her."

"Sounds mighty right fine to me."

After their training session Raimundo asked Master Fung for permission for his cousin to visit. He said it was alright, as long as she did not interrupt their usual activities.

Raimundo rushed back to his room and e-mailed his cousin back giving her the okay.

Miles away in England, Christiana spun in her chair waiting for a reply. Her computer toned and a message popped up showing that she had mail. She eagerly opened and when she finished reading it, started running around her room gathering her clothes.

* * *

_**Don't own anybody but my characters. Please review. I'll definitely be updating soon because of vacation. They're kinda OOC aren't they.**_

_**Witch4ever**_


	2. Invitation

_**I know that the first chapter was kinda short but this one's better and longer. **_

**Invitation**

A girl of fifteen crossed over the top of the hill. She donned a white shirt with decor-ations at the collar and a blue skirt that reached above her knees with intricate designs that mimicked several vines creeping up from the hemline. Christiana gripped her suit case and walked down the stone pathway towards a temple. She crossed through the archway and stopped.

"Hello! Raimundo, are you there!"

Her voice echoed off the walls. She felt a stare piercing into her back and turned around. She screamed when she saw a figure jump from the shadows and felt a powerful arm grip at her waist, but relaxed when she saw the mop of unruly hair.

"Jeez, it's so great to see you Chrisy!"

"It's wonderful to see you too Rai."

He had certainly grown since she had last seen him. His facial features had matured more and he reached her height now. He was barely recognizable with the red and white garment that he wore.

"C'mon. I want you to meet my friends."

Rai picked up his cousin's fallen suitcase and reached for her hand and pulled her towards the temple.

"Kimiko! Clay! Omi! Where the heck are you guys?"

Rai left Christiana's luggage in the room next to Kimiko's. He heard some one coming down the corridor and called out to Clay.

"Clay this is my cousin Christiana. Christiana, this is the Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth, Clay."

Clay tipped his hat to her, "How do you do ma'am?" His accent rolling through each syllable.

"Pleasure to meet you Clay," her own accent was a soft breeze to the ear as she gave Clay a small curtsey.

"Dude, where's Kim and Omi?"

"They're out on the grounds."

Rai grabbed Christiana's hand and rushed off towards the grounds while calling his thanks over his shoulder.

In an open space with a fountain, cool grass, and fragrant flowers, Christiana could see two more individuals that also wore the same uniform as Rai and Clay resting under a large tree. One was a little short, had a rather large head, and bright skin. The other had her jet black hair tied back and was showing the other something on her video game.

"Kimiko! Omi! Come here!"

Both looked up and stood with welcoming smiles on their faces. The boy walked up, bowed slightly, and introduced himself.

"Good day. I am Omi the Xiaolin Dragon of Water. I am very pleased to meet you."

Christiana smiled at the young man's antics and introduced herself.

"A pleasure, I'm sure. I am Christiana, Raimundo's cousin." She curtsied to him at the end.

The girl rolled her eyes for Omi bringing up such an unnecessary formal intro and held out her hand.

"Hey, Kimiko, Dragon of Fire. Good to see that I'm not the only girl around her now."

"Nice to meet you too. Hey what about you Rai, are you a Dragon as well?"

"Yah, Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind. But we're all still just training."

"Great, but are you really a Dragon?" At this her expression was of shock and confusion.

Omi was the one to respond, "Oh no, but we are able to wield our element."

"O.K., that makes a bit more sense," Christiana had a slight tone of relief in her voice.

Behind her Christiana heard the grass being rustled. She glanced down and gasped to find a snake like creature making its way towards her followed closely by Clay. It had two arm like appendages and carried what looked like to be a metal scroll. Suddenly it spoke!

"Guys another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!"

Christiana gasped again and this time took a couple steps back, "It...it just…," but she felt a hand rest on her back.

"Christiana this is Dojo," Rai tried to explain to calm her down, "He's an actual dragon."

Dojo raised a hand in a hello. Christiana was able to gain enough of her composure back that she was able to give out a polite 'Good Afternoon'.

"Alright Dojo, what do you have for us." Kim said, trying to get things moving along.

He opened the metal and rolled out a scroll kept inside,

"It's called the Heylin Soul Dagger. When it pierces some one, they become fully bound to the Heylin side for three days with just as much power as Chase Young or Wuya."

All of the warriors and Christiana gasped at the horror of such a device.

"We had better get movin' if we're gonna get that Wu before Chase or Spicer."

"Yes, but what about Raimundo's cousin?"

Omi's statement left everyone's gaze resting on Christiana.

Dojo then said with a slight smirk, "Ever flown Christiana?"

Christiana stretched her arms to their farthest point, closed her eyes and smiled to the heavens.

"This is indescribably amazing!"

Christiana tried to close her hands around a cloud that flew over her head. The view was breath taking. The grass seemed so soft and inviting and the smell from the forest trees was an intoxicated scent that she feared to lose. The flowered hills were like that of a master painting and it had leapt from the frame to land ever so gently on the world. She let the sun bathe her in a certain warmth that she knew she could never savor when she lay on the ground. She felt as though if she closed her eyes, she would be able to sense the existence of the universe when she saw them all as one. She brought her arms back in and hugged her cousin.

"Do you really do this every day?"

"Pretty much."

"You are so lucky Raimundo," she stroked the green scales beneath her, "and I especially have you to thank Dojo. I am forever in your debt."

"Ah don't think anything of it. We're getting close to the Wu, kids."

Raimundo turned to look directly in his cousins amber eyes,

"Christiana when we land, we are going to search for the Shen Gong Wu. Stay close to us because there is a great evil that we may have to face.

"A loser with red hair, eyeliner, and robots may show up. He'll probably blabber on about his great evil then get yelled at by a ghostly hag. She's somewhat harmless but was once a powerful Heylin witch that wanted to enslave the world for thousands of years, but now she's practically destroyed and has to use Spicer as a lackey," Christiana laughed at this, "the only biggie is a guy named Chase Young. He's a really powerful fighter and has a way of manipulating people to get what he wants. He also had these cats that he usually sends in before himself, but we can handle them. I just want you to promise me that if things go down the drain, you'll leave and find a place to hide."

Christiana was not happy with sitting back and not have a say if things should go bad, but she knew next to nothing about what sort of life existed out here and thought it probably was best if she left them to handle it.

"Alright I promise."

Rai smiled and hugged Christiana.

"Headin' down," Dojo yelled and Christiana suddenly felt like she had missed a step on the stairs as they started the descent.

They landed in a clearing and Rai stepped off to help Christiana slid off Dojo. When everyone was off he shrunk down to his smaller size and started to walk towards the trees. Christiana kept close to Rai as the Xiaolin Dragons knowingly searched for the Dagger. When Dojo retreated from a bush, he suddenly tightened up and fell to the grass stiff as a board.

"Guys, it's rather close and it seems to be in that direction," Dojo tried his best to utter through his tightly clenched jaw.

Clay was the one that picked up the Dragon and pointed him out in front of him like a sword.

A distressed Christiana reached for Rai's hand. There was a slight tone of panic in her voice.

"Rai, what happened?"

"Oh it's normal. He usually does some weird thing when we get close to the Wu."

He squeezed her hand lightly in reassurance and followed the group through a denser part of the woods.

After several paces Dojo began to shake so badly, Clay had a difficult time getting a grip on the green tuning fork.

Omi looked up and saw the Dagger hanging by its sheath on one of the knots on the tree.

"It is there. I shall retrieve it."

He leapt up and just as his hand was about to clasp it, a bronze figure collapsed into him. Despite the impact, Omi was able to land on his feet, crouched in a fighting position. They all looked towards the shape and Christiana recognized it as one of the robots that Raimundo was talking about.

A boy just as Rai had described suddenly flew out from behind the trees followed by more of the robots and a purple transparent creature with a twisted mask that Christiana could only guess was Wuya.

"I don't think so Xiaolin wimps. The Heylin Soul Dagger belongs to Jack Spicer, evil boy genius."

Christiana was tempted to roll her eyes. Jack Spicer was more obnoxious than she had thought. She looked down as she felt Raimundo's hand leave her own and was now resting on her chest as he discreetly side stepped in front of her.

"Not a chance Spicer," Kimiko retorted back.

Jack gave a pathetic attempt at an evil laugh and told his 'Jackbots' to go after the warriors. Omi flipped and kicked one robot and it collided with one hovering near Jack's head.

He squealed and swung his arms over his head, nearly causing himself to nearly veer off right into a tree.

Kimiko made a move and successfully melted two of the robots. While Clay stomped the ground and sharp mounds of earth shot up from the ground and pierced right through another two robots. One avoided the impact and was coming straight for Christiana and Raimundo. He shoved her aside and spun around then gave a strong punch that would have otherwise shattered a person's skull. The robot spun out of control with a great gust of wind and it crashed into the tree that hid the Dagger.

It flew across the air and Jack took this opportunity to dive and try to reach for the dagger. His finger tips grazed the handle but when he tried to get a full hold of it, he found a hand already clasped around the sheath. The weapon began to glow and the Dragon's in training all gasped.

"Alright who ever you are. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

Christiana's eyes were wide with shock and her brow was furred with absolute confusion.

"Raimundo!"

Raimundo ran up to his cousin and put both hands on her shoulders.

"Accept the challenge and all you'll have to do is beat him at his contest."

Christiana was somewhat frantic. She had never felt so lost and confused before.

"Here use this," he handed her a Shen Gong Wu, "Just say Mantis Flip Coin and you'll be able to fight better."

"O-okay."

Jack suddenly cut in.

"Wait she has no idea what's she's doing. She's not even a Xiaolin dork like you guys!"

Well maybe not entirely a lackey.

"Alright, this should be short," Jack's remark dripping with cockiness. And if there was one thing that Christiana couldn't stand, it was arrogance. Who did he think he was to say that she wasn't going to present a threat? Christiana felt it was time Spicer got his sorry behind kicked back into the right place.

Christiana's eyes flickered with fire for a moment.

"Name your challenge."

With a smirk Christiana was dying to slap off, Jack introduced the Showdown.

"Archery. There will be ten targets scattered around the sky. First to find and hit all of the targets wins."

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The forest disappeared beneath their feet. Christiana was now riding on a giant eagle through the clouds just as if it were a horse with reigns and a saddle. One tree had grown to an enormous height and had several clouds hovering around it like a fog and on top of it, Rai and the others were standing with a full view of the events. Christiana glanced down and saw that she was now wearing the same clothes that the Xiaolin Dragons were wearing.

Christiana barely had enough time to catch up with the drastic turn of events, then Jack yelled a strange phrase, "Gong-ye-tampai!"

Christiana spun around and looked towards her friends with her arms extended downward in saying that she had no idea what to do next.

"Just start!"

She turned back around in time to see the tail feather's of Spicer's bird disappear in the clouds. Christiana kicked the sides of her eagle and broke through the clouds as well. She scanned the clouds and saw a target above her. She took an arrow from the quiver on her back and notched it on the bow and pulled back. She released it and it land dead and true. Christiana did this for seven more targets and only few of which, Spicer found before her.

On her eighth one she saw Spicer shoot the target then he swung around and pointed at her. He then flew off in search of another target. Christiana wondered what he was up to then she suddenly heard a whirling noise like propellers and found herself face to face with four of Jack's robots. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out her Shen Gong Wu.

"Mantis Flip Coin!"

She flipped off of her saddle and kicked one of the robots and it crashed into another. Christiana gently fell and landed on her eagle. She took one of the shards of the robots that flew by her head and shot it out to the third robot. It short circuited and fell to the abyss below her. The last robot took this opportunity to pull out its weapons. Christiana saw this and pulled on the reigns and the eagle turned and dove. She pulled upwards and as the eagle was coming up underneath the robot it extended its talons. On impact it ripped the robot apart and the pieces disappeared behind a cloud.

Now Christiana was ticked. She circled back around and shot the target. The arrow flew and split Jack's arrow straight down the middle. When she turned to find the last target, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the shards of the arrow wilt and fall from the target.

Christiana searched for the target and spotted it to her right. Above her he saw Jack diving for the same target with his bow already drawn. Christiana quickly reached for an arrow and aimed for the target. She released it and heard the slight echoing twang of Jack's bow string.

She saw the arrows hit the target and suddenly everything flashed all around her and she was now standing on the forest floor with her clothing on.

She turned and the warriors were running up to her cheering. Rai hugged her while the others high-fived her and patted her on the back.

"Chrisy, you were amazing!"

"Oh yes, you have preformed admirably."

"Not bad for your first ever Showdown."

Christiana smiled, "Thanks you guys, but what happens now?"

"I, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, will walk away victorious with the Heylin Soul Dagger!"

He looked down to his hand but saw it empty and looked around the forest floor. He got down on his knees and began running his hands on the ground has though he had lost a contact lens.

Christiana pulled away from Raimundo's embrace and looked at her own hands. She was holding the dagger along with the coin and a strange blue orb.

Clay looked over to Christiana and saw what she was holding onto.

"Well I'll be darned. Christiana won!"

"What!"

Jack was now standing and slightly flushed with anger.

"That's so not fair. My arrow got the target first!" Jack's voice had a slight tone of a bratty child that had lost in a race.

Christiana thought back to the challenge and remembered the arrow she had split.

"That may be so," Christiana started, "However, you didn't hit all ten targets."

"That's crazy. I counted them on my fingers!"

Christiana smirked, "Well after you cheated and sent your pathetic robots after me, I shot the target and my arrow split yours clean in two. You technically only got nine targets."

Jack's face was twisted with confusion, shock, and all around stupidity.

"So wait… I lost… to some one who had never done this before!!"

The dawning of realization finally washed over him.

"This is so messed!"

He turned and flew off while Wuya was yelling at him for his 'incompetence'.

The Xiaolin Warriors cheered again as Dojo grew and they all hopped on his back.

"Here, I think you'll find a better use for them." Christiana smiled as she handed the enchanted objects to her cousin.

They flew in the same direction that Jack left and then turned eastward for the temple.

Hidden amongst the peaks of the mountains that bordered on the forest, Chase Young watched the monks, again hoping to reduce the existence of the Xiaolin Dragons. He spotted the new girl and turned to leave as he thought of a plan.

Once the monks arrived at the temple they were greeted my Master Fung.

"Well my young monks. It appears as though you have been successful."

"Yes master. And it was Christiana that was able to emerge victorious. She fought in the Showdown and won the Shen Gong Wu."

"Really." Master Fung stepped up to Christiana and bowed. She curtsied in return

"It would appear that you have my thanks. It is a pleasure to meet you Christiana."

"Don't mention it Master Fung. I was more than glad to help."

He turned and addressed the monks, "Good night my young apprentices and congratulations."

Christiana was a little indecisive but felt that now was the best time.

"Master Fung," she called out wearily.

He turned, "Yes."

"Wo-would it be alright if Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, and Omi visited me in England for a ball. It's next week and I was really hoping that they could join me."

When Rai and the others heard this they felt so relieved for a break and really wished that he would accept and waited anxiously for his answer.

"Seeing the current circumstances, I suppose it would be acceptable if they went to England with you."

Christiana smiled and the Dragons all cheered and thanked Master Fung. He left the young ones alone and went into the temple.

"Awesome Christiana! Are we really going to a ball?"

"Of course, if you want to and you guys can call Chrisy or what ever. Christiana is a little too formal for friends."

The rest of the day Christiana and the others hung out around the temple, giving her tours and explaining what was happening with their lives.

She left for a few minutes and came back with their invitations. Each was rolled up like a diploma and wrapped with a turquoise ribbon.

"These are your invitations. I'll be coming with you so you won't have to present it. I just wanted you to have them."

Kimiko opened hers and read the intricate calligraphy on the parchment telling her exactly where the party was going to take place. Omi took the chance to ask her what to expect.

She told them how they should behave and that they would need to dress accordingly. Christiana told them that they pretty much had nothing to worry about.

After they had spent hours staring at the stars and talking some more, every one went to bed.

"C'mon Chrisy," Kimiko offered, "You are staying in the guest room by mine."

"No thanks. I don't really get to see the stars like this as often as I would like to."

"Alright, well, good night. Tomorrow, we'll head out for a major shopping spree."

Christiana smiled and waved.

In the shadows, a figure snuck towards the temple that housed the bedrooms. It stepped towards the doorways and pulled back one of the curtains. The shadow smiled at finding it empty. They began rummaging through the room, searching for something. It then turned to a bundle sitting by the bed and tucked under the clothing was just what it was looking for. The shape gently took one of the scrolls and unraveled the ribbon. The silhouette unrolled it and read it. figure rolled it again and tucked it under his armor, and left the temple just as silently as he had come.

* * *

**_Is it that hard to hit a button?! _**

**_Wonder who it is, huh? OK, not really. No flames on not having British spelling and I know the ending was blunt but I didn't want to write anymore._**

**_Witch4ever_**


End file.
